familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
October 10
Events * 680 - Battle of Karbala: Shia Imam Husayn bin Ali, the grandson of the Prophet Muhammad, was decapitated by forces under Caliph Yazid I. This is commemorated by Shi'a Muslims as Aashurah. * 732 - Battle of Tours: Near Poitiers, France, leader of the Franks, Charles Martel and his men, defeat a large army of Moors, stopping the Muslims from spreading into Western Europe. The governor of Cordoba, Abdul Rahman Al Ghafiqi, is killed during the battle. *1471 - Battle of Brunkeberg in Stockholm: Sten Sture the Elder, the Regent of Sweden, with help of farmers and miners, repels an attack by Christian I, King of Denmark. *1575 - Battle of Dormans: Roman Catholic forces under Duke Henry of Guise defeated the Protestants, capturing Philippe de Mornay among others. *1582 - Because of the implementation of the Gregorian calendar this day does not exist in this year in Italy, Poland, Portugal and Spain. *1631 - A Saxon army takes over Prague. *1780 - The Great Hurricane of 1780 kills 20,000-30,000 in the Caribbean. *1845 - In Annapolis, the Naval School (later renamed the United States Naval Academy) opens with 50 midshipmen students and seven professors. *1860 - The original cornerstone of the University of the South is laid in Sewanee, Tennessee. *1868 - Carlos Céspedes issues the Grito de Yara from his plantation, La Demajagua, proclaiming Cuba's independence. *1889 - Barnard College is founded. *1910 - Tau Epsilon Phi Fraternity is established at Columbia University. *1911 - Wuchang Uprising leads to the demise of Qing Dynasty, the last Imperial court in China, and the founding of the Republic of China. * 1911 - The KCR East Rail commences service between Kowloon and Canton. *1913 - U.S. President Woodrow Wilson triggers the explosion of the Gamboa Dike thus ending construction on the Panama Canal. *1919 - Richard Strauss' opera Die Frau ohne Schatten receives its debut performance in Vienna. *1920 - The Carinthian Plebiscite determines that the larger part of Carinthia became part of Austria. *1933 - United Airlines Chesterton Crash: A United Airlines Boeing 247 is destroyed by sabotage, the first such proven case in the history of commercial aviation. *1935 - A tornado destroys the 160 metre tall wooden radio tower in Langenberg. As a result of this catastrophe, few wooden towers are constructed after this date. *1938 - The Blue Water Bridge opens, connecting Port Huron and Sarnia * 1938 - The Munich Agreement cedes the Sudetenland to Nazi Germany. *1944 - Holocaust: 800 Gypsy children are systematically murdered at Auschwitz death camp. *1954 - The Communist Party of Honduras is founded. *1957 - U.S. President Dwight D. Eisenhower apologizes to the finance minister of Ghana, Komla Agbeli Gbdemah, after he was refused service in a Dover restaurant. *1957 - The Windscale fire in Cumbria, UK becomes the worlds first major nuclear accident. *1963 - France cedes control of the Bizerte naval base to Tunisia. *1967 - The Outer Space Treaty, signed on January 27 by more than sixty nations, enters into force. *1969 - King Crimson releases their debut album, In the Court of the Crimson King, considered by many to be the first progressive rock album. *1970 - Fiji becomes independent. * 1970 - In Montreal, a national crisis hits Canada when Quebec Vice-Premier and Minister of Labour Pierre Laporte becomes the second statesman kidnapped by members of the FLQ terrorist group. *1971 - Sold, dismantled and moved to the United States, the London Bridge reopens in Lake Havasu City. *1973 - Vice President of the United States Spiro Agnew resigns after being charged with federal income tax evasion. *1985 - United States Navy F-14 fighter jets intercept an Egyptian plane carrying the Achille Lauro cruise ship hijackers and force it to land at a NATO base in Sigonella, Sicily where they are arrested. *1991 - The King, Stephen Renton was born. *1986 - An earthquake measuring 7.5 on the Richter Scale strikes San Salvador, El Salvador, killing an estimated 1,500 people. *1995 - South African President Nelson Mandela attends Genadendal. * 1997 - An Austral Airlines DC-9-32 crashes and explodes near Nuevo Berlin, Uruguay, killing 74. Births *1344 - Mary Plantagenet,English princess (d. 1362) *1567 - Infanta Caterina Micaela of Spain (d. 1597) *1678 - John Campbell, Scottish soldier (d. 1743) *1684 - Antoine Watteau, French painter (d. 1721) *1700 - Lambert-Sigisbert Adam, French sculptor (d. 1759) *1731 - Henry Cavendish, British scientist (d. 1810) *1780 - John Abercrombie, Scottish physician (d. 1844) *1794 - William Whiting Boardman, American politician (d. 1871) *1813 - Giuseppe Verdi, Italian composer (d. 1901) *1819 - Heinrich Joseph Dominicus Denzinger, German theologian (d. 1883) *1825 - Paul Kruger, President of the Transvaal Republic (d. 1904) *1828 - Samuel J. Randall, Speaker of the United States House of Representatives (d. 1890) *1830 - Queen Isabella II of Spain (d. 1904) *1834 - Aleksis Kivi, Finnish author (d. 1872) *1837 - Robert Gould Shaw, American Army officer (d. 1863) *1861 - Fridtjof Nansen, Norwegian explorer, Nobel laureate (d. 1930) *1863 - Louis Cyr, French Canadian strongman (d. 1912) * 1863 - Helen Dunbar, American actress (d. 1933) *1864 - T. Frank Appleby, United States Congressman from New Jersey (d. 1924) *1870 - Ivan Alekseyevich Bunin, Russian writer, Nobel laureate (d. 1953) *1885 - Walter Anderson, German folklorist (d. 1962) *1895 - Fridolf Rhudin Swedish actor and comedian (d. 1935) * 1895 - Bhakti Raksaka Sridhara Deva Gosvami Maharaja, Indian guru (d. 1988) * 1895 - Wolfram von Richthofen, German field marshal (d. 1945) *1898 - Lilly Daché, French-born milliner (d. 1989) *1900 - Helen Hayes, American actress (d. 1993) *1901 - Alberto Giacometti, Swiss sculptor (d. 1966) *1903 - Vernon Duke, American composer and songwriter (d. 1969) * 1903 - Prince Charles of Belgium, Prince Regent of Belgium (d. 1983) *1906 - Paul Creston, American composer (d. 1985) * 1906 - R.K. Narayan, Indian novelist (d. 2001) *1908 - Johnny Green, American songwriter, arranger and conductor (d. 1989) * 1908 - Mercè Rodoreda, Catalan novelist (d. 1983) *1913 - Claude Simon, French writer, Nobel laureate (d. 2005) *1914 - Tommy Fine, American baseball player (d. 2005) * 1914 - Ivory Joe Hunter, American R&B singer (d. 1974) *1917 - Thelonious Monk, American jazz pianist (d. 1982) *1923 - Nicholas Parsons, English actor *1924 - James Clavell, Australian author (d. 1994) * 1924 - Ed Wood, American filmmaker (d. 1978) * 1924 - Ludmilla Tchérina, French ballet dancer and actress (d. 2004) *1925 - Great Antonio, Croatian-Canadian strongman (d. 2001) *1926 - Richard Jaeckel, American actor (d. 1997) *1927 - Dana Elcar, American actor (d. 2005) *1930 - Mustafa Zaidi, Pakistani poet (d. 1970) * 1930 - Yves Chauvin, French chemist, Nobel laureate * 1930 - Harold Pinter, English playwright, Nobel laureate *1932 - Harry Smith, English footballer *1933 - Jay Sebring, American hair stylist and Manson murder victim (d. 1969) *1935 - André Bureau, French Canadian communications executive *1936 - Gerhard Ertl, German surface chemist, Nobel laureate, 2007. *1938 - Moriyama Daido, Japanese photographer *1941 - Peter Coyote, American actor *1942 - Radu Vasile, Romanian Prime Minister, 17 April 1998- 13 December 1999 *1943 - Frederick Barthelme, American author *1946 - Charles Dance, English actor * 1946 - Naoto Kan, Japanese politician * 1946 - John Prine, American singer * 1946 - Chris Tarrant, English TV presenter * 1946 - Ben Vereen, American actor * 1946 - Peter Mahovlich, Canadian ice hockey player * 1946 - Mildred Grieveson (aka: Anne Mather, Caroline Fleming, Cardine Fleming), English writer *1947 - Martin Ruane, English professional wrestler (d. 1998) *1948 - Séverine, French singer * 1948 - Ed Volker, American musician *1951 - Epeli Ganilau, Fijian statesman *1953 - Midge Ure, Scottish musician * 1953 - Gus Williams, American basketball player * 1954 - Rekha, Bollywood actress * 1954 - David Lee Roth, American singer (Van Halen) *1956 - Amanda Burton, Northern Irish actress * 1956 - Mark Gordon, American film producer *1957 - Rumiko Takahashi, Japanese artist *1958 - Tanya Tucker, American singer *1959 - Kirsty MacColl, English singer (d. 2000) * 1959 - Bradley Whitford, American actor *1960 - Eric Martin, American singer (Mr. Big) * 1960 - Ron Flockhart, Canadian ice hockey player *1961 - Jodi Benson, American voice actress * 1961 - Henrik Jørgensen, Danish marathon runner * 1961 - Julia Sweeney, American actress and comedian * 1961 - Martin Kemp, British musician (Spandau Ballet) and actor *1963 - Anita Mui, Hong Kong singer (d. 2003) * 1963 - Daniel Pearl, American journalist (d. 2002) * 1963 - Jolanda de Rover, Dutch swimmer * 1963 - Vegard Ulvang, Norwegian cross-country skier. *1964 - Jim Rome, sports talk radio host and host of The Jim Rome Show. *1965 - Chris Penn, American actor (d. 2006) *1965 - Clive Jones, British engineer * 1965 - Rebecca Pidgeon, American actress * 1965 - Toshi, Japanese singer (X Japan) *1966 - Tony Adams, English footballer *1967 - Jonathan Littell, French-American writer *1968 - Bart Brentjens, Dutch mountain biker *1969 - Brett Favre, American football player * 1969 - Wendi McLendon-Covey, American actress *1970 - Dean Kiely, Irish footballer * 1970 - Silke Kraushaar-Pielach, German luger * 1970 - Bai Ling, Chinese American actress * 1970 - Corinna May, German singer * 1970 - Sir Matthew Pinsent, English rower *1971 - Ian Bennett, English footballer * 1971 - Evgeny Kissin, Russian pianist *1972 - Alexei Zhitnik, Russian ice hockey player *1973 - Mario López, American actor * 1973 - Semmy Schilt, Dutch kickboxer *1974 - Dale Earnhardt Jr., American race car driver * 1974 - Assi Cohen, Israeli comedian and actor * 1974 - Julio Ricardo Cruz, Argentinian footballer * 1974 - Chris Pronger, Canadian ice hockey player *1975 - Ramón Morales, Mexican footballer * 1975 - Plácido Polanco, Dominican baseball player *1976 - Bob Burnquist, Brazilian-born skateboarder * 1976 - Pat Burrell, American baseball player *1978 - Jodi Lyn O'Keefe, American actress *1979 - Mya Harrison, American singer * 1979 - Nicolás Massú, Chilean tennis player * 1979 - Ahn Chil Hyun (Kangta), lead singer of the former South Korean group H.O.T. *1980 - Tim Maurer, American singer (Suburban Legends) * 1980 - Elvis Hammond, Ghanaian footballer * 1980 - Wu Chun, Brunei Born Taiwanese Actor *1981 - Michael Oliver, American actor *1982 - Amon Buchanan, Australian rules footballer * 1982 - Hideki Mutoh, Japanese racing driver *1983 - Vusimuzi Sibanda, Zimbabwean cricketer *1984 - Rod Benson, American basketball player * 1984 - Stephanie Cheng, Hong Kong singer * 1984 - Chiaki Kuriyama, Japanese actress * 1984 - Paul Posluszny, American football player * 1984 - Troy Tulowitzki, American baseball player *1985 - Dominique Cornu, Belgian professional cyclist * 1985 - Aaron Himelstein, American actor Deaths * 19 - Germanicus, Roman general (b. 15 BC) * 680 - Husayn ibn Ali, Shi'a imam, Mahomet's grandson (b. 626) * 732 - Abdul Rahman Al Ghafiqi, Moorish Governor of Andalusia * 833 - al-Ma'mun, Abbasid caliph of Baghdad (b. 786) *1359 - King Hugh IV of Cyprus (b. 1295) *1459 - Gianfrancesco Poggio Bracciolini, Italian humanist and classicist (b. 1380) *1531 - Huldrych Zwingli, Swiss reformer (killed in battle) (b. 1484) *1659 - Abel Tasman, Dutch explorer (b. 1603) *1674 - Thomas Traherne, English poet *1691 - Isaac de Benserade, French poet (b. 1613) *1708 - David Gregory, Scottish astronomer (b. 1659) *1714 - Pierre Le Pesant, French economist (b. 1646) *1720 - Antoine Coysevox, French sculptor (b. 1640) *1723 - William Cowper, Lord Chancellor of England (b. 1665) *1725 - Philippe de Rigaud Vaudreuil, Governor-General of New France (b. 1643) *1747 - John Potter, Archbishop of Canterbury (b. 1674) *1759 - Granville Elliott, British military officer (b. 1713) *1765 - Lionel Sackville, Lord Lieutenant of Ireland (b. 1688) *1795 - Francesco Antonio Zaccaria, Italian theologian and historian (b. 1714) *1806 - Louis Ferdinand of Prussia, German prince (b. 1772) *1827 - Ugo Foscolo, Italian writer (b. 1778) *1837 - Charles Fourier, French philosopher (b. 1772) *1872 - William H. Seward, United States Secretary of State (b. 1801) *1875 - Aleksey Konstantinovich Tolstoy, Russian novelist, poet and dramatist (b. 1817) *1876 - Charles Joseph Sainte-Claire Deville, French geologist (b. 1814) *1893 - Lip Pike, American baseball player (b. 1845) *1901 - Lorenzo Snow, fifth president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (b. 1814) *1913 - Katsura Taro, Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1848) * 1913 - Adolphus Busch, American brewer (Anheuser-Busch) (b. 1839) *1914 - King Carol I of Romania (b. 1839) *1927 - Gustave Whitehead, German-born inventor (b. 1874) *1930 - Adolf Engler, German botanist (b. 1844) *1939 - Eleanor Rigby, a real person whose name may have suggested the title to The Beatles song (b. 1895) *1940 - Berton Churchill, Canadian actor (b. 1876) *1948 - Ted Horn, American race car driver (b.1910) *1957 - Karl Genzken, Nazi physician (b. 1885) *1963 - Roy Cazaly, Australian rules footballer (b. 1893) *1964 - Eddie Cantor, American singer and vaudeville performer (b. 1892) * 1964 - Heinrich Neuhaus, Soviet pianist (b. 1888) *1970 - Édouard Daladier, French politician (b. 1884) *1971 - John Cawte Beaglehole, New Zealand historian (b. 1901) *1976 - Silvana Armenulic, Yugoslavian folk singer (b. 1939) *1977 - Angelo Muscat, Maltese actor (b. 1930) *1978 - Ralph Metcalfe, American athlete (b. 1910) * 1978 - Ralph Marterie, American big band leader (b. 1914) *1979 - Christopher Evans, British psychologist and computer scientist (b. 1931) * 1979 - Paul Paray, French conductor (b. 1886) *1982 - Jean Effel, French painter and journalist (b. 1908) *1983 - Ralph Richardson, English actor (b. 1902) *1985 - Yul Brynner, Russian-born actor (b. 1920) * 1985 - Orson Welles, American director and actor (b. 1915) *1986 - Gleb Wataghin, Ukrainian-Italian physicist (b. 1899) *1998 - Clark Clifford, United States Secretary of Defense (b. 1906) *2000 - Sirimavo Bandaranaike, Prime Minister of Sri Lanka (b. 1916) *2001 - Eddie Futch, American boxing trainer (b. 1911) * 2001 - Vasily Mishin, Soviet rocket designer (b. 1917) *2002 - Teresa Graves, American actress and singer (b. 1948) *2003 - Eugene Istomin, American pianist (b. 1925) *2004 - Ken Caminiti, American baseball player (b. 1963) * 2004 - Christopher Reeve, American actor (b. 1952) * 2004 - Arthur H. Robinson, American cartographer (b. 1915) * 2004 - Maurice Shadbolt, New Zealand writer (b. 1932) *2005 - Wayne Booth, American literary critic (b. 1921) * 2005 - Milton Obote, President of Uganda (b. 1925) *2006 - Michael John Rogers, English ornithologist (b. 1932) * 2006 - Ian Scott, Canadian politician (b. 1934) *2007 - Mehmed Uzun, Contemporary Kurdish writer and novelist. (b. 1953) Holidays and observances * RC Saints - Saint Thomas of Villanueva? ; Saint Paulinus of York (in England); Viktor of Xanten; Saint Cerbonius * Republic of China (Taiwan) - National Day (Double Ten Day 雙十國慶) * Fiji - Fiji Day (National Day) * Japan - National Health-Sports Day * World Mental Health Day * Old Michelmas - Celtic holiday *French Republican Calendar - Tournesol (Sunflower) Day, nineteenth day in the Month of Vendémiaire * North Korea - Party Foundation Party (celebration of the founding of the Workers Party of Korea) * Finland - The Day of Finnish literature External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:October